


Night Terrors

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All about Sammy, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Memories of The Cage, Nightmares, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sam is no stranger to nightmares.





	Night Terrors

_...Rip... _

 

_...Cut... _

 

_...Tear... _

 

_...blood dripping down his chest…. Pooling in his naval…. drying, hot and sticky on his heated skin… _

 

Lucifer was standing in front of him, his hands and forearms coated in Sam’s blood. The face he wore was not the face of his vessel, but his true face, the one that had haunted Sam ever since Castiel brought him out of the cage. He growled and snapped at Sam now, his sulphurous breath humid on Sam’s cheek. His claws dug into Sam’s shoulder, tearing through muscle and bone and sinew like hot knives through butter. 

 

The fallen archangel laughed as he withdrew his claws from Sam’s flesh, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

 

“I’m just getting started, Sammy,” he growled, his hand dropping lower and lower….

 

Sam pulled at the chains that bound him in place, biting his lip to stifled the pain as the rusty metal cut into his already raw bleeding wrists. How did he get back here? Where was….

 

“Dean!?” 

 

“Dean, please” he cried out painfully, his throat raw from screaming. 

 

“De, help me……”

 

Sam awoke with a start, his heart pounding rapidly, feeling as if it would pop out of his chest at any moment. It took him a second to realize where he was, in his bed in the bunker, safe and whole. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing back the wet strands from his clammy face. He had to remind himself over and over that the sticky substance on his skin wasn’t his own blood. 

 

Sam wanted to scream. Every single time he thought he’d gotten over what Lucifer had done to him, every time he thought he’d moved past it, it came back to remind him that it really never left. 

 

Lucifer was back in the cage, where he belonged and he wasn’t getting out. He could never hurt Sam again, but still Sam couldn’t shake the sick feeling that came over whenever he was reminded of him. He avoided food that tasted like smoke because it brought back memories of the Cage. He didn’t like when anyone touched his face, or ran their hands through his hair, or bit his lips… 

 

Sam shuddered, pushing those memories away. There was no one he could share them with. Dean had been to hell, but it was different for him. Sam had been Lucifer’s personal punching bag, trapped in the Cage itself, caught between two vengeful archangels with a millenia long grudge. 

 

He couldn’t tell Cas either. Cas still felt guilty for leaving his soul behind in hell, for the apocalypse, for everything he’d done. The angel was already teetering, unmoored by the loss of all he had ever known, Sam wouldn’t lay this burden on his overloaded shoulders. He couldn’t. 

 

Everyone else he once called friend or family was either dead or wouldn’t understand. He had no one. 

 

Sam buried his face in his hands. There was a lump in his throat and he squeezed his eyes closed to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. He refused to cry, refused to break, refused with every fiber in his being to let that monster win. He took a deep breath, pushing himself up from his bed. 

 

Sam forced himself to thing of all the good things he’d done, things that Lucifer would never understand, helping people, risking his life to protect someone else, putting his faith in something besides himself. Maybe Lucifer had been good once, a loyal son, a true and righteous angel of the lord, but trauma and his own selfishness had turned him into a husk of what he once was, a dark twisted monster locked inside a human prison. Sam was not going to let that happen to him. 

 

There was no way he was getting back to sleep tonight, but there was something he could do to work off all his anxious energy. 

 

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
